A network device referred to as an access point (“AP”) can be a wireless networking device used to allow Wi-Fi compliant devices to connect to a wired network. An AP can connect to a router via the wired network as a standalone device. An AP can be coupled to a wired network and provide wireless access to a number of clients. A network device can be managed and/or monitored by a controller that controls automatic adjustments of power, channels, authentication, and/or security.